Koufukuna Kazoku
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Naruto, suami Hinata dan ayah dari seorang putra berusia tiga tahunan. Tidak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, sudah hampir empat tahun Naruto dan Hinata berumah tangga. Sampai sejauh ini mereka hidup tenteram tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, dan senantiasa berbahagia. Hingga suatu hari sikap Hinata berubah dan Naruto sangat mencemaskan hal itu. Naruto harus mencari tahu alasannya.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Koufukuna Kazoku © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: OC, diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC, masih berhubungan dengan Marriage Proposal dan Koufukuna Kekkon**

.

.

.

**~* Koufukuna Kazoku *~**

Keluarga yang Berbahagia

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya mendahului dua anggota keluarganya yang lain. Matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika ia menggeliat pelan. Setelah kantuknya hilang, ia tersenyum simpul begitu melihat dua laki-laki yang menyebabkannya sedikit susah untuk bergerak. Kanan kiri oke—Naruto dan Jun masih dalam keadaan tidur dengan masing-masing lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Padahal seingatnya, semalam Jun tidur di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Omong-omong, siapa di antara mereka berdua yang berpindah posisi tidur? Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Jawabannya sudah jelas.

Hinata menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut tangan Naruto yang berada di atas perutnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain membelai kepala Jun dengan sayang. Namun, tidak disangkanya belaian pelan itu mampu membuat Jun membuka matanya. Batita itu menggosok sebelah mata dengan tangan mungilnya, seraya mulutnya menguap kecil. Jun hampir tertidur lagi tatkala mata birunya menangkap wajah terlelap ayahnya. Rasa kantuk Jun seakan lenyap seketika.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat Jun menyingkirkan lengan kekar di atas perutnya dan kembali berbaring di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Setelah itu, Jun memonopoli Hinata, tanpa memedulikan ayahnya yang sedang mengerang lemah karena terpaksa keluar dari alam mimpinya yang indah.

"Wah, Jun hebat," bisik Hinata, "Mommy tidak perlu lagi membangunkan Daddy."

Yang dipuji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata seraya memejamkan matanya lagi. Di sisi lain, Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dengan ogah-ogahan sembari menggerutu lirih.

"Hah~ aku masih ngantuk…," keluh Naruto yang sedang menggaruk pelan kepalanya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kerja." Hinata mengingatkan, yang kemudian tertawa pelan ketika Naruto menoleh padanya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Enaknya jadi Jun yang hari ini bisa terus bersama Hinata yang sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Tahu begitu, ia tidak akan bercita-cita menjadi pengusaha, tetapi jadi dosen saja seperti Hinata. Ia menengok ke arah istri dan putranya yang tengah berpelukan—ia jadi iri. Sejurus kemudian, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk sang istri tercinta. Sayangnya bibirnya berdenyut sebelum sempat menyentuh kening Hinata. Penyebabnya adalah kepalan tangan Jun yang melayang di udara.

"Astaga … anak ini…," desis Naruto, "Anak siapa, sih…?"

Hinata yang semula tertawa geli, langsung terdiam. Istrinya itu lalu memukul lengannya dengan pelan, dan ia pura-pura kesakitan. Puas menggoda Hinata, ia terkekeh. Sebagai ganti kecupan, ia mencubit pipi Hinata, kemudian menciumi wajah Jun dengan gemas sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia kembali terkekeh saat Hinata berusaha menghentikan aksinya yang membuat tidur Jun sedikit terusik.

"_Anata_," panggil Hinata saat Naruto mulai menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur. Ketika Naruto menoleh, ia menunjuk Jun untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menyiapkan sarapan setelah Jun terlelap kembali.

"Tidak masalah," balas Naruto dengan suara pelan, lalu berjalan dengan langkah tenang ke kamar mandi.

Melihat Jun sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya, dengan hati-hati Hinata memisahkan diri. Ia kemudian menyusul Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum bergegas ke dapur.

.

.

.

Kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata untuk mengantarkan Naruto sampai pintu depan saat berangkat ke kantor—hanya ketika ia tidak bekerja. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan mengecup keningnya sebelum memasuki mobil. Sekarang pun seperti itu, namun terasa lebih dalam dan berarti dibandingkan sebelumnya—entah mengapa. Ia selalu menyukai ciuman di dahi, baginya jauh lebih romantis daripada di bibir. Mungkin Naruto juga merasa demikian, karena suaminya itu akan mencium bibirnya hanya pada saat-saat tertentu—dimana tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain Tuhan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika Naruto sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Naruto juga mengembangkan senyum. Hampir empat tahun mereka menikah, tetapi debaran menyenangkan yang mereka rasakan selalu sama. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan dengan kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang masih merangkum wajah Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata terkikik sembari menundukkan pandangannya. Pipinya yang tembam tampak merona merah, apalagi ketika mendengar tawa pelan Naruto.

Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah begitu melihat Jun memukul-mukulkan permen lolipopnya yang besar ke celana Naruto. Seketika Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Jun…," desis Hinata yang membuat Jun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Astaga … celanaku…." Kening Naruto mengernyit melihat sedikit noda di celana hitamnya. Ia akan memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi rekan-rekan kerjanya kalau datang terlambat hanya untuk mengganti celana. Karena sepertinya ia juga harus mengganti atasannya kalau celananya diganti.

Hinata yang mengerti, segera memasuki rumah dan kembali dengan membawa tisu basah. Ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan menghapus noda lengket permen yang menempel tepat di bagian lutut kaki kiri. Ia baru berdiri setelah puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Ayo minta maaf pada Daddy," suruh Hinata, meskipun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Masih dengan cemberut, Jun menjilat lolipopnya yang lebar dan pipih itu.

"Kok dimakan lagi, sih?" Naruto berusaha merebut lolipop di tangan Jun, namun gagal karena bocah itu cepat menjauhkan tangan kanannya. "—'kan sudah kotor, Jun…."

Naruto hanya mendengus karena Jun memang sedikit susah diatur. Kata orang tuanya, Jun sangat mirip dengannya. Berarti, dulu ia juga senakal Jun. Benar kata pepatah; buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas panjang pagi ini. Ia lalu mengangkat Jun dan menagih ciuman untuknya. Putranya itu merangkum wajahnya dan mencium kedua pipinya. Yang terakhir adalah kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Sekarang yang terasa lengket malah wajah dan sedikit rambutnya. Bisa-bisa ia didatangi kawanan semut.

Naruto baru memasuki mobilnya setelah Hinata memberikan sekotak kecil tisu basah untuknya. Mungkin ia bisa membersihkan wajahnya nanti, asalkan tidak melakukannya ketika sedang menyetir. Selain karena berisiko tinggi, ia pasti tidak akan terhindar dari kemurkaan Hinata.

Istrinya yang kalem itu akan tampak menyeramkan saat marah, bahkan hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Ia juga tidak akan dapat berkutik saat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat berbeda sekaligus mematikan. Selama ini, Hinata memang belum pernah mengungkapkan kemarahan padanya melalui kata-kata, apalagi sampai meninggikan suara di hadapannya.

Hanya dengan melalui tatapan mata dan senyuman, Hinata sudah sanggup membuat Naruto mati kutu. Tetapi, sejauh ini, Hinata akan berbuat seperti itu hanya jika memergokinya menjawab telepon atau menelepon saat tengah mengemudikan mobil—dan tentu saja setelah tahu bahwa ia ditilang polisi karena hal tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu mobilnya, Naruto melihat Jun memeluk kaki Hinata. Mau tidak mau ia tekikik geli. Putranya itu kembali menjilat lolipopnya setelah menempel di bagian bawah rok terusan Hinata yang sepanjang lutut. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, ia juga masih sempat melihat alis Hinata yang hampir bertautan begitu mengetahui akibat perbuatan Jun pada rok kesayangannya. Namun Hinata tidak melewatkan saat ia mulai melajukan mobilnya—istrinya itu akan menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang menenangkan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan pelan. Mungkin tahu bahwa ia masih akan mengawasi mereka dari kaca spion mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menemani Jun bermain lego saat telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia bangkit dan meraih gagang telepon di meja dekat pintu kaca menuju kolam renang. Sembari mengawasi Jun, ia menjawab telepon.

"_Hai' moshi_-_moshi_ … kediaman keluarga Namikaze…."

"…."

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "… _Moshi_-_moshi_…," sapanya lagi.

Karena tak juga mendengar balasan, ia berniat menutup teleponnya. Tetapi diurungkannya karena ia mendengar tawa pelan Naruto di ujung sana. Ia lalu mendengus pelan.

Tawa Naruto semakin keras sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku seperti bisa melihat ekspresimu saat ini."—dan ia tertawa lagi.

Hinata kembali mendengus, namun kemudian turut tersenyum. "_Anata_ akan pulang sebelum makan malam, 'kan…?" tanyanya sambil melihat jam di meja, yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka empat.

"Bahkan aku akan pulang lebih awal," balas Naruto dengan suara renyah, membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyum senang. "Sebenarnya aku menelponmu untuk bilang kalau Karin-_neechan_ sedang menjalani proses persalinan," imbuhnya.

Tampak raut bahagia di wajah Hinata.

"Mama baru saja menelponku, dan menyuruhku untuk sekalian memberitahumu," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba alis Hinata tampak hampir menyatu. "Eh, sebentar…," gumamnya sembari meraih kalender di sebelah jam tanpa melepaskan gagang telepon di tangan lainnya.

Seingatnya, kakak sepupu Naruto itu pernah memberitahunya bahwa si bayi akan lahir sekitar pertengahan bulan depan. Ternyata kelahiran keponakannya maju tiga mingguan. Dan ia jadi menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

Hinata bergegas memasuki kamarnya setelah Naruto memutuskan sambungan. Ia mengambil kalender di atas nakas dan mengamati tanggal di bulan lalu yang ia beri tanda. Ia juga membalikkan halaman sebelumnya untuk melihat tanggal-tanggal di bulan lain yang ia lingkari dengan bolpoin merah. Padahal biasanya siklusnya teratur dan selalu datang di awal bulan. Tetapi ia baru sadar bahwa bulan ini belum datang juga sampai akhir bulan. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menggigit bibirnya begitu dugaan sementara melintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

Sejak Naruto tiba di rumah, Hinata jadi tidak banyak bicara. Ia tahu kalau Naruto bisa merasakan perbedaan sikapnya. Namun, ia masih ragu untuk memberitahu Naruto, apalagi ia juga belum yakin akan hal tersebut.

"Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan…?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata menyisir rambutnya. Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sekarang ia tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat persalinan Karin.

"… Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil memakai bedak tipis-tipis. Ia lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Masih tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah suaminya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Ia menggandeng Jun ke mobilnya setelah memastikan bahwa Hinata telah siap. Tangan lainnya menjinjing bingkisan yang telah Hinata siapkan untuk bayi Karin. Ia sudah mendengar berita gembira dari ibunya bahwa Karin melahirkan cucu perempuan pertama untuk keluarga Uchiha, mungkin juga untuk keluarga Uzumaki yang dari generasinya masih lahir Jun yang seorang laki-laki.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Hinata juga masih bungkam, bahkan sering telat membalas panggilan Jun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Naruto jadi semakin mencemaskan Hinata. Sembari membagi perhatian kepada Hinata dan jalan, ia terus menyahuti celotehan Jun.

Di koridor rumah sakit pun, Hinata lebih sering melamun. Tubuhnya memang sedang bersama Naruto, namun pikirannya seolah melanglang buana entah ke mana. Berkali-kali Naruto menoleh hanya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa cemas.

Jun berada dalam gendongan Naruto, sementara bingkisan dibawa oleh Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang sebelahnya menggamit jemari Hinata agar istrinya itu tetap berjalan di jalur yang benar dan tidak sampai bertubrukan dengan orang lain.

Kamar rawat Karin dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga serta teman-teman sang orang tua baru itu begitu Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala Karin memberikan senyum riang kepadanya. Wanita bersurai merah itu menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang dibalut kain berwarna oranye lembut. Di sebelahnya, duduk pria Uchiha yang terlihat cukup berantakan, namun raut bahagia terpancar di wajah lelahnya.

Naruto jadi teringat saat Hinata melahirkan Jun. Waktu itu, ia bahkan tampak lebih berantakan dibandingkan Sasuke saat ini, apalagi ia masih mengenakan piyama yang dilengkapi sandal rumah berbentuk katak hijau ketika mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah sakit. Suatu pagi, Hinata membangunkannya dan mengeluh perutnya mulas. Kala itu, kantuknya langsung menguap begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh rasa panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggendong Hinata keluar rumah. Eh, ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa kunci mobilnya. Ia tidak menurunkan Hinata yang berat tubuhnya bertambah beberapa kilogram saat kembali memasuki rumah untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja kamar.

Naruto selalu ingin tertawa jika teringat akan hal itu.

"Selamat untuk kalian," ucap Naruto ceria sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian perhatiannya terenggut oleh "bungkusan suka cita" di tangan Karin. "Cantiknya…," gumamnya sembari menyentuh pipi bayi perempuan tersebut. Diam-diam, ia juga menginginkan anak perempuan. "Lihat, Jun … Auntie Karin punya dede cantik."

"Jun mau cium adik?" tanya Karin tanpa memudarkan senyum.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menyahut, "Heh, tidak boleh, tunggu sampai putriku—"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh cubitan kecil Karin di pinggangnya.

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Naruto dan Karin mempersilahkannya untuk mencium bayi berpipi gembil tersebut.

"Jun jadi tidak mau, 'kan…?" gerutu Karin, dan omelannya masih terus berlanjut seolah ia tidak didera rasa lelah seusai melahirkan.

Naruto terkikik melihat Sasuke yang terus dipojokkan oleh Karin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan diam di sebelah ibunya. Sejak ia pulang tadi, sikap Hinata jadi aneh. Waktu Sakura melahirkan bayi Sai, istrinya itu turut mendekat dan menciumi si bayi yang masih tampak merah. Tetapi, sekarang sungguh berbeda. Hinata bahkan belum mengucapkan "selamat" untuk Karin dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang tua. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, ia terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian ke ibunya.

"Ma, Papa tidak ke sini?"

"Papamu sudah di sini sejak Karin kontraksi," jawab Kushina. "Tapi sebelum kalian datang, Mama meminta Papa untuk menjemput Nagato," tambahnya.

"Memangnya Paman belum ke sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Belum," timpal Karin seraya terkekeh, "Otousan mules-mules dan bolak-balik ke toilet sejak aku mengalami kontraksi."

Sebagian besar orang di ruangan itu langsung tergelak mendengar penuturan Karin, namun tidak untuk Naruto yang semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Ia masih belum mampu berkata-kata ketika Hinata menghampirinya—sampai istrinya itu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," pamit Hinata.

"Ke mana?" balasnya, "Kutemani, ya…."

Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. "… Tidak perlu," ujarnya seraya keluar dari ruangan.

Perasaan Naruto jadi tidak menentu. Menit berikutnya ia berpamitan keluar kepada orang-orang di dalam ruangan, tetapi ia sudah tidak melihat sosok Hinata. Ia lalu menduduki salah satu bangku tunggu dengan Jun yang masih berada di gendongannya. Ia termenung cukup lama dengan tatapan menerawang, tidak memedulikan Jun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Lho, kenapa kalian di sini?"

Suara yang tidak asing membelai pendengaran Naruto dan Jun. Keduanya menoleh dengan serempak—Namikaze Minato datang bersama Uzumaki Nagato. Naruto masih bungkam, sementara Jun sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah sang kakek. Minato tidak menunggu lama untuk meraih cucunya, sementara Nagato langsung memasuki ruangan.

"Aku baru saja berpapasan dengan Hinata," ujar Minato, "Dia bilang akan ke apotek, tapi aku heran karena kau tidak menemaninya."

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "—Apotek?"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah pagi lagi. Tadi malam ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan Hinata, bahkan ia belum menanyakan mengenai tujuan istrinya itu ke apotek seperti yang diinformasikan oleh ayahnya. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah tidak berbaring di sisinya.

Naruto menyingkapkan selimut tebalnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan lesu. Pintu kamar mandi yang dibukanya pun hampir tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia masih mencemaskan Hinata. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Hinata.

Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit terperanjat menemukan Hinata terduduk di kloset yang tertutup. Hinata menunduk memandangi sesuatu di tangannya. Wanita itu belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto sampai keduanya bertemu pandang. Hinata sempat tersentak pelan. Berikutnya Hinata terlihat buru-buru menyembunyikan benda di tangannya dengan cara menggenggamnya erat, tetapi tidak cukup untuk menutupinya dari Naruto.

Helaan berat terdengar sebelum Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kembali menunduk.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang belum pernah diperdengarkannya kepada Hinata. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" Suaranya pun meninggi, "Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir."

Naruto mencoba merebut benda yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata. Istrinya itu bersikeras untuk tidak menunjukkan benda itu padanya. Namun lama-kelamaan tangan berjemari lentik itu mengendurkan genggamannya pada benda berwarna putih tersebut. Seketika itu juga tangis Hinata pecah.

Naruto hampir memekik girang karena dua garis merah yang ia lihat di _test pack_, tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah karena air mata yang menuruni pipi Hinata.

"… Kamu … tidak senang?" tanyanya, "Kamu—tidak mengharapkannya?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat sembari menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Lantas?"

Lama Hinata belum menjawab. Bosan menunggu, Naruto berjongkok dan menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata.

"Apa ada yang salah? Apakah kamu belum siap? Atau mungkin … kamu tidak mau melahirkan lagi?" Kali ini pun Hinata belum bersedia membalasnya. Ia kembali menghela napas berat, lalu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Dengar Hinata, bayi yang sekarang tumbuh di rahimmu adalah anugerah. Tidak seharusnya kamu menyesali kehadirannya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal…," lirih Hinata dengan tergugu.

"Lalu?" Suara Naruto kembali meninggi. Ia mendecak pelan sebelum bicara lagi, "Kamu punya suami, jadi wajar kalau kamu hamil. Kamu tidak perlu takut atau cemas selama kamu tidak hamil dengan pria lain—"

Tangis Hinata pecah lagi. Naruto langsung terdiam. Ia sadar kalau ia salah bicara.

"Masalahnya … Jun—"

"Kenapa?" sela Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"… Jun tidak mau punya adik. Sepertinya dia belum siap untuk jadi kakak. Aku takut nanti Jun akan benci dan memusuhi adiknya, bahkan sampai mereka dewasa. Aku—"

Naruto mengelus lengan Hinata, berharap istrinya itu merasa lebih tenang.

"_Anata_ pasti juga memerhatikan tingkah Jun saat di rumah sakit," tambah Hinata, "Dia tidak suka—"

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Seperti biasa, Jun takut pada Sasuke. Dia 'kan selalu begitu…," tuturnya menenangkan sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hinata, "Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu. Kamu tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Untuk Jun, sebaiknya kita mengenalkan adik padanya secara pelan-pelan. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

Hinata merasa tenang sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat senyum Naruto dan luapan kebahagiaan yang tersirat di mata biru itu. Dengan penuh haru, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto yang belum mengubah posisinya.

"Hi—Hinata … mm … sebentar … bisa—lepaskan pelukanmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sontak Hinata menjauhkan diri dan menutup wajahnya yang kembali dibanjiri air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto gelagapan dibuatnya.

"—Aku tidak marah, kok. Aku—kesemutan," akunya.

Perlahan Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya. Sambil tersenyum misterius, ia meninju pelan kedua paha Naruto. Suaminya itu meraung-raung, dan tidak mampu untuk membalasnya. Bahkan Naruto belum sanggup untuk berdiri sampai beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Ternyata dalam praktiknya, mengenalkan adik pada Jun tidak semudah dan sesukses teori Naruto.

"Jun, ke rumah Auntie Karin, yuk," ajak Naruto suatu hari, "lihat adik."

"Nggak mau," sahut Jun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari legonya yang hampir membentuk sebuah mobil, "Paman Cacuke jahat."

.

Di hari yang lain, Naruto memutarkan film tentang bayi-bayi dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Jun, lihat, deh," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk layar televisi yang menampilkan beberapa bayi sedang tertawa-tawa bersama, "Banyak adik yang lucu-lucu, lho…."

Jun masih asyik menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak di buku sketsanya.

.

Naruto bukanlah manusia yang mudah menyerah. Baginya, kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda. Bahkan batu pun bisa berlubang jika ditetesi air secara terus-menerus.

"Jun, punya adik itu enak, lho…." Padahal Naruto adalah anak tunggal. Mana tahu ia tentang enak dan tidak enaknya mempunyai adik. "Jun nggak akan main lego sendirian lagi. Terus, pasti adik mau nemenin Jun main bola sama renang. Jun juga bisa ajak adik balapan sepeda."

"Kemalin 'kan aku mainnya cama Mommy cama Daddy…."

.

Kata "menyerah" tidak ada dalam kamus Naruto.

"Ini untuk Jun." Naruto memberikan lolipop besar. "Adik yang ngasih, lho … karena Jun akan jadi kakak yang baik."

"Kata Mommy, adik belum kelual, jadi nggak punya pelmen."

.

Saat Hinata mulai mengalami perubahan fisik—khususnya pada bagian perut—Naruto semakin menggencarkan usahanya untuk mengenalkan adik pada Jun.

"Jun, kenalan sama adik, yuk," ajaknya dengan tersenyum, "Ayo ajak adik ngomong sambil dielus-elus." Naruto mempraktikkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku ngantuk," keluh Jun seraya menguap, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia beringsut mendekati Hinata yang sedang berbaring dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut yang sedikit membesar itu, "Adik … ayo bobo…."

Yosh! Kemajuan! Naruto memekik girang dalam hati. Ia memeluk Jun dan Hinata, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun kelopak matanya sudah menutup, sebenarnya pikiran Naruto masih melayang ke mana-mana. Benaknya disibukkan oleh berbagai pertanyaan akibat rasa penasarannya, seperti; bayi yang dikandung Hinata berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan?

Calon anak keduanya akan lebih mirip siapa? Jangan-jangan calon adik Jun tidak hanya satu, tetapi bisa saja _twins_ atau _triplets_. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dokter, namun ia lebih ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan.

Ah, mengapa sembilan bulan terasa begitu lama?

Kalau sekarang, kira-kira enam bulanan lagi bayinya lahir. Sampai saat itu tiba, semoga Hinata senantiasa diberi kesehatan dan bayinya dalam keadaan kuat. Ia selalu berdoa untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan tidak hanya terputus sampai di sana, karena ia selalu mengharapkan segala kebaikan akan terus menyertai mereka.

Saat Jun sudah terlelap, Hinata meminta Naruto untuk berbaring di antara dirinya dan putra mereka. Selain karena cemas perutnya akan tertendang Jun, ia juga sedang ingin bermanja-manja pada suaminya—Naruto sangat mengerti akan hal itu dan langsung memenuhi permintaannya.

Sekarang mereka merasa sangat bahagia. Sampai kapanpun, kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai ke mana pun kaki mereka melangkah, selama bahagia terus menjadi pilihan mereka—karena mereka memilih untuk menjadi bahagia. Dengan keyakinan dan senyuman, mereka sudah bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

**~* Owari *~**

.

.

.

**Note: Ternyata jadi saya lanjutkan karena masih ada yang penasaran sama apa yang dibisikkan oleh Oma Kushina ke Naruto di Koufukuna Kekkon. Lagipula, saya sangat suka genre family dan cerita ini memang sudah terpikirkan setelah nulis Koufukuna Kekkon. Saya tahu fic ini pasaran dan membosankan, tapi saya harap masih ada yang suka meski cuma satu orang ***itu mah saya sendiri* **hohoho…. ^^**

**Saya sampaikan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang membaca dan memberikan review di Koufukuna Kekkon.**

**HimE-chan (**ya, ini sudah lanjut ^^**), Phouthrye Mitarashi15 (**sama-sama ^^ fic SasuSaku family? di folder, adanya SasuSaku yang bukan tentang keluarga, tapi belum siap publish, hehe…. ^^v**), Hoshi no Nimarmine, Kuro Tenma (**yang dibisikkan Kushina sudah ada hasilnya #plak**), Na Fourthok'og (**nah, tuh si Jun sudah mau punya adik ^^v**), KarinHyuuga (**makasih ^^**), Yashina Uzumaki (**makasih ^^**), sasuhina-caem (**makasih ^^**), Mauree-Da (**makasih ^^**), Freeya Lawliet (**ini sudah publish lagi, makasih ya ^^**), kiriko unlogin (**ini sudah bikin lagi? Oiran? *pura-pura amnesia* makasih sudah ditanyakan…. ^^v**), Khanakura Haito (**betul, Koufukuna Kekkon adalah sekuel dari Marriage Proposal, dan fic ini juga lanjutan keduanya ^^ dari judulnya, bisa dibuat multichapter kalau yang ini #lah makasih ya…. ^^**), anzuka16 (**iya, betul, Koufukuna Kekkon memang sekuel Marriage Proposal. Koi Monogatari akan tetap dilanjutin tapi tidak tahu kapan apdetnya #plak**), Vincy Raviella De Mitchell (**wah, seru dong rumah kakeknya di London #mupeng makasih ya…. ^^**), Jimi-li (**makasih ya…. ^^**), Suki no Ame (**yang dibisikin Oma Kushina udah ada hasilnya noh #plak ternyata lanjut kok, hehe, makasih…. ^^**), suka snsd (**betul betul, wah beruntung sekali kalau mengalaminya #mupeng saya belum soalnya #plak makasih ya…. ^^**), Ryuu (**makasih ya…. ^^**), Juubi (**makasih ya…. ^^**), Ayuzawa Shia (**sudah bikin lagi, makasih ya…. ^^**), amexki chan (**ada nih sekuelnya lagi, hehe, makasih ya…. ^^**), Natsu Hiru Chan (**MinaKushi masih tetep kelihatan muda kok meski udah kakek nenek, dulu kan nikah muda, hehe ^^v sudah buat lagi, makasih ya ^^**), Hanamoto Aika (**makasih ya ^^**), Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 (**jiah, cuma numpang lewat? jangan-jangan kamu tidak baca ficku, hayo ngaku! #plak ^^v makasih ^^**), nara kazuki (**pengen nikah? saya juga #plak siapa sih yang gak pengen? ^^v makasih ya ^^**), Aoireikaru (**makasih ya ^^**), Seiba Artoria (**yoroshiku ^^ mau nikah? diundang gak nih? hoho, makasih ya ^^**), Ceci (**nah, ini ada tambahan lagi fic genre family, hehe, makasih ya ^^**)**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak semuanya…. ^^**

**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**


End file.
